Various devices can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. In a multi-lateral wellbore system, a junction can be between one bore and another bore. The junction may be one of the weakest points in a casing string of the wellbore system. Forces used to create or complete the well system can affect the casing or the formation exposed at the junction. One example of these forces is from fracture stimulation, such as from fracturing pressure.
Some assemblies can help reduce the amount of force experienced by the junction, but these assemblies are relatively large (for example requiring three or more points of isolation) and are implemented after a well system is completed.
Assemblies and methods for junction isolation are desirable that can isolate a junction prior to construction of the well system being completed and/or that are smaller.